concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleetwood Mac Concerts 1960s
1967 Line-Up: #1 July 1967 - September 1967 *Peter Green - vocals, guitar, harmonica *Jeremy Spencer - vocal, guitar *Bob Brunning - bass *Mick Fleetwood - drums August 13, 1967 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (7th National Jazz & Blues Festival, with Cream, Jeff Beck, John Mayalls Bluesbreakers, PP Arnold, Alan Bown, Chicken Shack, Donovan, Denny Laine, Blossom Toes, and Pentangle. The band's First official live gig) August 15, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Chicken Shack) August ? 1967 Middle Earth Club, London, ENG August 30, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG Line-Up: #2 September 1967 - August 14, 1968 *Peter Green - vocals, guitar, harmonica *Jeremy Spencer - vocal, guitar *John McVie - bass *Mick Fleetwood - drums September 5, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Timebox) September 15, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG September 17, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Chicken Shack & Long John Baldry) September 26, 1967 Red Lion, Hatfield, ENG September 29, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG October 4, 1967 The Kings Head, London, ENG October 7, 1967 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG October 13, 1967 Bradford College, Bradford, ENG October 14, 1967 Chelsea College, London, ENG October 16, 1967 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG October 19, 1967 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG October 21, 1967 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG October 23, 1967 100 Club, London, ENG October 27, 1967 White Hart, Acton, ENG October 27, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Ian Lloyd's Blues Men) October 28, 1967 Wolverton, ENG October 28, 1967 University Of Sussex Falmer House, Brighton, ENG (supported by The Syn, Justins & Delroy Good Good Band) October 29, 1967 Manchester, ENG November 2, 1967 North Wales November 3, 1967 Leicester, ENG November 4, 1967 Birmingham, ENG November 10, 1967 Rugby, ENG November 11, 1967 Enfield College of Technology, London, ENG November 12, 1967 Guildford, ENG November 19, 1967 Grimsby, ENG November 24, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Black Cat Bone, whose guitarist wad Paul Kossoff, later of Free) November 25, 1967 Brighton, ENG November 26, 1967 Nottingham Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG November 28, 1967 Hanley, ENG December 8, 1967 Basildon, ENG December 10, 1967 Turnstall, ENG December 14, 1967 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Duster Bennett) December 29, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Boilerhouse) 1967 Honselersdijk, NED (supported by Livin Blues) 1968 January 16, 1968 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "Can't Hold Out", "Blue Coat Man (Eddie Boyd on vocals)", "Sweet Little Angel", "The Stroller (Eddie Boyd on vocals)", "Bee-I-Bicky-Bop-Blue-Jean-Honey-Babe-Meets-High-School-Hound-Dog-Hot-Rod-Man", "Where You Belong (Eddie Boyd on vocals)", "Don't Be Cruel", "The Sun Is Shining", & "The World Keeps Turning". Broadcast: January 21, 1968) January 20, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (sponsored by Brunel University, with The Move, Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Fairport Convention, Louise, Paper Blitz Tissue, Geranium Pond & Family) January 20, 1968 The Polytechnic, London, ENG (with The Execution) February 3, 1968 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (supported by The Mandrakes) February 15, 1968 Middle Earth Club, London, ENG February 16, 1968 Candlelight Club, Scarborough, ENG February 17, 1968 Cliff Pavillion, Southend, ENG February 19, 1968 Zodiac Club, Beckenham, ENG February 19, 1968 Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG February 26, 1968 BBC Maida Vale 5, London, ENG (UK Radio "Blues In Britian" performing "Where You Belong", & "The World Keeps Turning". Broadcast: ?) February 28, 1968 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED (with Golden Earring & Twice as Much) March 8, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) March 8, 1968 Middle Earth Club, London, ENG March 9, 1968 London School Of Economics, London, ENG March 25, 1968 Star Hotel, Croydon, ENG March 29, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull) April 7, 1968 London, ENG April 9, 1968 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" performing "Worried Dreams, "Please Find My Baby", "Black Magic Woman", & "Peggy Sue Got Married". Broadcast: April 13, 1968) April 13, 1968 Alex Disco, Salisbury, ENG April 15, 1968 Thurmaston, ENG (Barn Barbecue and Dance. With John Mayall, Soft Machine, Alan Brown, Fairport Convention, Legay, & Pesky Gee) April 16, 1968 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "Night Ride" performing "How Blue Can You Get", "My Baby Is Sweet", "Long Grey Mare", "Buzz Me", & "I'm So Lonesome And Blue". Broadcast: April 17, 1968) April 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG April 27, 1968 The Polytechnic, London, ENG (supported by Duster Bennett) April 30, 1968 NRK-TV Studios, Oslo, NOR (NORWEGIAN TV "Popcorn". Introduced by Miss Norway performing "Shake Your Moneymaker" & "My Heart Beats Like A Hammer") April 30, 1968 Rondo Club, Voss, NOR (While visiting the club, they played an impromptu set on borrowed instruments while the house band was taking a break) May 1, 1968 Copenhagen, DEN (DANISH TV "Toppop") May 7, 1968 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN ("Ekstra Bladet Poll Koncert", with The Fugs, Ten Years After & The Nice) May 9, 1968 Konserthallen, Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE (with The Fugs, Ten Years After & The Nice) May 10, 1968 Folkets Hus, Kongresshallen, Stockholm, SWE (with The Fugs, Ten Years After & The Nice) May 11, 1968 700 Club, Orebro, SWE (with The Fugs, Ten Years After & The Nice) May 11, 1968 Umea University, Umea, SWE (unconfirmed) May 12, 1968 Studenterforeningen, Copenhagen, DEN (unconfirmed) May 13, 1968 Lund University, Lund, SWE (with The Fugs, Ten Years After & The Nice) May 27, 1968 BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "That Ain't It", "Mean Mistreating Mama", "Psychedelic Send-Up Number (Intergalactic Musicians Walking Waling On Velvet)", "Dead Shrimp Blues", & "Shelia". Broadcast: June 2, 1968) June 3, 1968 Whittlesey, Peterborough, ENG (Two-Day Barn Barbecue Concert And Dance, with James & Bobby Purify, Amen Corner, Pesky Gee & Hal C. Blake) June 7-9, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane & Grateful Dead) June 14-15, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Chuck Berry & Chambers Brothers) June 20 & 22-23, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother and the Holding Company, Double Double Mayo, Dr John The Night Tripper) June 26, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA June 28-29, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting The Who, with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) July 5-7, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Ten Years After. FM replaced Truth on the bill) July 7, 1968 England (Woburn Music Festival) ??? July 11, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Thyme) July 13, 1968 Club Space, New York City, NY July 15, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (supporting Pink Floyd) July 19, 1968 “Colour Me Pop” recorded & broadcast July 19-21, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) August 1968 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG (supported by Kilroy) Line-Up: #3 August 14, 1968 - May 28, 1970 *Peter Green - vocals, guitar, harmonica *Jeremy Spencer - vocal, guitar *Danny Kirwan - vocal, guitar *John McVie - bass *Mick Fleetwood - drums August 14, 1968 Nag's Head, London, ENG August 19, 1968 Battersea Park, London, ENG August 20, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG August 20, 1968 Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG August 24, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG ("Hyde Park Free Festival", with Roy Harper, Ten Years After, Fairport Convention, Family & Eclection London) August 25, 1968 Nag's Head, London, ENG (Danny Kirwan's first gig with the band) August 26, 1968 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Radio 1 O'Clock" performing "Need Your Love So Bad", "Shake Your Money Maker", & "Stop Messin' Round". With guest Christine Perfect on vocals & piano. Broadcast Live) August 26, 1968 Manor House, Ipswich, ENG August 27, 1968 BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "A Mind Of My Own", "I Have To Laugh (? Mean Old World ?)", "You're The One", "Preaching Blues", "You Need Love (? Whole Lotta Love ?)", "A Talk With You", "Bo Diddley", "Wine, Whiskey, Women", "Crutch And Cane", "If You Be My Baby", & "Crazy For My Baby". With guest Christine Perfect on vocals & piano. Broadcast: September 1, 1968) August 29, 1968 Solent Hall, Bournemouth, ENG September 2, 1968 Chateau Impney Grounds, Droitwich, ENG (Bank Holiday Bluesology Festival, with The Breakthru', Chris Farlowe with Wynder K Frog, The Move, Skip Bifferty, Rebellion, Family, The Freddie Mac Show & DJ John Peel) September 6, 1968 Welwyn Garden Recreation Hall, Welwyn Garden City, ENG September 7, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG September 8, 1968 Britannia Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG September 9, 1968 Rhodes Centre, Bishop's Stortford, ENG September 11, 1968 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG September 13, 1968 Ross-On-Wye, ENG September 14, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG September 16, 1968 Bath Pavilion, Bath, ENG September 17, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG September 20, 1968 Candlelight, Scarborough, ENG September 21, 1968 Lampglass, Ashington, ENG September 22, 1968 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG September 24, 1968 Cheltenham Spa, Cheltenham, ENG September 25, 1968 Fellowship Inn, Bellingham, ENG September 27, 1968 Leersum, NED September 28, 1968 Den Haag, NED September 29, 1968 Schiedam, NED October 1, 1968 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG October 3, 1968 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG October 4, 1968 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG October 5, 1968 The Links, Borehamwood, ENG October 9, 1968 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "RI Club" performing "Like Crying, Like Dying", "Albatross", "Hang On To A Dream", & "Baby Don't You Want To Go". Broadcast: November 5, 1968) October 9, 1968 Richmond Athletic Club, London, ENG October 11, 1968 South Bank, Grimsby, ENG October 12, 1968 Gaiety, Ramsey, ENG October 12, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG October 14, 1968 Manor House, Ipswich, ENG October 18, 1968 Technical College, Huddersfield, ENG (Unconfirmed) October 18, 1968 Manchester College of Art, Manchester, ENG (supported by Duster Bennett) October 19, 1968 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 20, 1968 Boat House, Kew, ENG October 22, 1968 Town Hall, Battersea, ENG October 23, 1968 Fellowship Inn, Bellingham, ENG October 24, 1968 Cricketers Inn, Westcliff-On-Sea, ENG October 25, 1968 Newcastle University, Newcastle, ENG October 26, 1968 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, ENG October 27, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Gordon Smith) October 28, 1968 Shakespeare Hotel, Woolwich, ENG October 31, 1968 Railway Hotel, Wealdstone, ENG November 1, 1968 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "WS R&B 26" performing "Hard-Hearted Woman", "Sweet Home Chicago", "Crazy About My Baby", & "Set A Date". Broadcast: November 26, 1968) November 1, 1968 Hornsey Wood Tavern, London, ENG November 2, 1968 Tin Hat, Kettering, ENG November 3, 1968 Farmers Inn, Thornbury, ENG November 7, 1968 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, ENG November 8, 1968 Factory, Birmingham, ENG November 9, 1968 Regent Street Poly, London, ENG November 11, 1968 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG November 13, 1968 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG November 14, 1968 Red Lion Hotel, Spalding, ENG November 15, 1968 Stockholm, SWE November 1968 Aarhus, DEN November 17, 1968 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Chicken Shack, Taste, & Delta Blues Band) November 18, 1968 Lund, SWE November 19, 1968 Lorensbergs Cirkus, Gotenborg, SWE (supporting Countryman y Joe & The Fish) November 21, 1968 Gyllene Cirkeln, Stockholm, SWE November 23, 1968 Idrottshuset, Orebro, SWE (supported by Blues Quality & Slam Creepers) November 24, 1968 Vaxsjo, SWE November 26, 1968 Locarno, Swindon, ENG November 27-28, 1968 ORTF Studios, Paris, FRA (FRENCH TV "Surprise Partie", featuring The Who, The Small Faces, Booker T and the MGs, The Pink Floyd, The Troggs, The Equals, Joe Cocker, Fleetwood Mac and French band Les Variations. Broadcast December 31, 1968) December 1, 1968 New York City, NY December 6-7, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supporting Country Joe and the Fish, with Kusamas Self-Obliteration) December 8-11, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (with Slim Harpo) December 13, 1968 Austin, TX December 14, 1968 Dallas, TX December 15, 1968 Houston, TX December 19-21, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by J. Geils Band & Ill Wind) December 26-27, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by (26th) The Rotary Connection, (27th) The Stooges, Wicked Religion) December 28, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL ("First Annual Miami Pop Festival", 100,000 fans saw The Mac perform on the first day of the three day event. Other bands appearing on that day include Jose Feliciano, Procol Harum, Buffy Sainte Marie, Country Joe and The Fish, The Infinite McCoys, Booker T and The MGs, Chuck Berry, Three Dog Night, Pacific Gas & Electric & Blues Image) December 29-30, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA December 31, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting The Byrds & Muddy Waters) 1969 January 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting The Byrds & Muddy Waters) January ? 1969 Regal Theater (Supporting B.B. King) January 3-4, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (with Muddy Waters) January 10, 1969 PNE Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC January 11, 1969 Eagles Ballroom, Seattle, WA January 16-19, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Creedence Clearwater Revival & Albert Collins) January 24-25, 1969 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Mothers Of Invention, Sir Douglas Quintet, with Black Pearl) January 31, 1969 Rainbow Ballroom, Fresno, CA (supported by Its A Beautiful Day & The Shag) February 1-2, 1969 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA February 7, 1969 The Grande, Cleveland, OH February 8-9, 1969 Silver Bell Hideout, Pontiac, MI (supported by The Woolies & The Tea) February 23, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG February 24, 1969 Golden Torch, Turnstall, ENG February 24, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG February 25, 1969 The Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG February 28, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (midnight bill supported by Cuby & Blizzards Livin Blues) March 1, 1969 The Korenbeurs, Groningen, NED March 2, 1969 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED March 5, 1969 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG March 6, 1969 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG March 7, 1969 Yeovil Technical College, Yeovil, ENG March 8, 1969 Borough Road College of Art, Isleworth, ENG March 9, 1969 Gin Mill Blues Club, Angel Hotel, Godalming, ENG March 10, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (BBC Radio "Top Gear" performing "You'll Never Know What You're Missing Until You Try", "Blues With A Feeling", "Heavenly", "I Can't Belive You Wanna Leave", "Tallahassee Lassie" & "Early Morning Come". Broadcast: March 16, 1969) March 12, 1969 Crystal Palace Hotel, London, ENG March 13, 1969 Bull's Head, Haymill, ENG March 14, 1969 College of Distributive Trade, London, ENG March 15, 1969 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, ENG March 16, 1969 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG ("Pop World 69", with The Move, Gun, Harmony Grass, Barry Ryan, Sharon Tandy & Fleur de Lys, Gary Walker & Rain) March 16, 1969 Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG March 17, 1969 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK Radio "Symonds On Sunday" performing "You'll Be Mine", "Roll Along Blues", "Peggy Sue Got Married", "Albatross" , "Shady Little Baby", "Hot Rodding" & "New Worried Blues". With guest musicians Alexis Korner on vocals, guitar, Duster Bennett on vocals, harmonica & Christine Perfect on piano. Broadcast on March 23rd & 30th) March 18, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Savoy Brown Blues Band & The Terry Reid Band) March 19, 1969 Top Rank, Cardiff, ENG March 20, 1969 Idrottshuset, Orebro, SWE March 22, 1969 Rigoletto, Jonkuping, SWE March 23, 1969 Konserthouset, Gothenburg, SWE March 25, 1969 ABC-Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN March 28, 1969 Ostra Gymnasiets Aula, Umea, DEN March 29, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG March 31, 1969 Kultuuritaalo, Helsinki, FIN March/April 1969 Njardhallen, Oslo, NOR April 1, 1969 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE April 10, 1969 Locarno Ballroom, Swindon, ENG April 11, 1969 Top Spot Ballroom, Ross on Wye, ENG April 11, 1969 Thrum Hall, Halifax, ENG ?? April 12, 1969 Winter Gardens, Weston super-mare, ENG April 12, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG April 13, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 14, 1969 Quaintways Ballroom, Chester, ENG April 19, 1969 Civic Ballroom, Haverford West, ENG April 20, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED B. B. King, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Fleetwood Mac & Duster Bennett UK Tour 1969 April 22, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 23, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 24, 1969 Regal, Cambridge, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 25, 1969 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 26, 1969 Sophia Gardens Pavilion, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 27, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 7.45, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 28, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) April 29, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45, supporting B.B. King, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee & Duster Bennett) May 2, 1969 Oakengates Town Hall, Wellington, ENG May 4, 1969 Coatham Hall, Redcar, ENG May 5, 1969 Staffordshire Yeomen, Stafford, ENG May 7, 1969 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG May 8, 1969 The Oval Surrey Rooms, London, ENG May 10, 1969 Notts County Football Ground, Nottingham, ENG (Nottingham Pop & Blues Festival, supported by The Tremeloes, Marmalade, George Fame, Love Sculpture, The Move, Pink Floyd, Keef Hartley, Status Quo, Duster Bennett, Dream Police, & Van Der Graaf Generator) May 10, 1969 Bangor University, Bangor, WAL May 11, 1969 Wembley Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1969, The Mac appeared on a bill with Amen Corner, Lulu, Tremoloes, Marmalade, Move, and Love Sculpture) May 13, 1969 Fishmongers Arms, London, ENG May 14, 1969 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (BBC Radio "World Service, Rhythm & Blues" performing "All Over Again", "Talk With You" & "Just Want To Tell You". Broadcast: June 2, 1969) May 16, 1969 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG May 16, 1969 Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland, ENG May 17, 1969 Swan Hotel, Yardley, ENG May 21, 1969 Civic Hall, Grays, ENG May 22, 1969 Industrial Club, Norwich, ENG May 23, 1969 Grosmont Wood Barn, Abergaveney, WAL ("Croeso Blues Festival", with Jethro Tull, Elmer Gantrys Velvet Opera, Dave Symonds, Eyes Of Blue, Kimlataz, Bob McClure & Incredible Sun Dog) May 24, 1969 Tofts, Folkestone, ENG May 25, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Benefit for Fairport Convention. Supporting Pink Floyd & The Pretty Things, with Con Blossom Toes, Deviants, Eclection, Family, Mimi & Mouse, Jack Moore & DJ John Peel) May 26, 1969 Pennycross Stadium, Plymouth, ENG (supported by The Herd, Spirit of John Morgan, Rod Mason's Jass Band, Bobby Cee, Frozen Tear & 22 Karrat) May 27, 1969 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) May 28, 1969 Adelphi, Dublin, IRE May 30, 1969 Parliament Hill Fields, London, ENG (Camden Fringe Festival 1969, With Taste, Group Therapy, Edgar Broughton Band, Spontaneous Music Ensemble, Duster Bennett & Bridget St. John) June 1969 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "Man Of The World". Broadcast June 7, 1969) June 1, 1969 East Sheen Bull, London, ENG June 2, 1969 Bath Pavilion, Bath, ENG June 3, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG June 4, 1969 Bligh Hotel, Sevenoaks, ENG June 7, 1969 Belfry Hotel, Birmingham, ENG June 9, 1969 King's Head, Romford, ENG June 10, 1969 BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (BBC Radio "Chris Grant's Tasty Pop Sundae" performing "Coming Your Way", "Man Of The World", "Jumpin' At Shadows" & "Linda". Broadcast: June 15, 1969) June 11, 1969 Peterhouse College, Cambridge, ENG June 14, 1969 Crystal Palace Hotel, London, ENG June 15, 1969 King's Head, Romford, ENG June 17, 1969 Pantiles Club, Surrey, ENG June 19, 1969 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG June 20, 1969 Civic Hall, Solihull, ENG June 21, 1969 Antwerp, BEL June 26, 1969 Ritz Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG June 27, 1969 Public Hall, Preston, ENG June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues, with Chicken Shack, John Mayall, Ten Years After, Led Zeppelin, Savoy Brown, Liverpool Scene, Taste, Champion Jack Dupree, Clouds, Babylon, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Deep Blues Band, Just Before Dawn, Nice, Keef Hartley, Group Therapy, Colosseum & Blodwyn Pig. Towards the end of their set, Christine Perfect (who had appeared earlier in the day with Chicken Shack) sat in on piano for a few songs) June 29, 1969 Nottingham & Union Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG June 30, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1969, supported by Pentangle & Duster Bennett) July 1, 1969 Congres Gebouw, Scheveningen, NED July 13, 1969 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (with The Tremeloes, Marmalade, Status Quo, Van der Graaf Generator & The Move) July 25-26, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (Singer Bowl Music Festival, supported by Three Dog Night & Sea Train) August 5-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by SRC) August 1969 Swan Hotel, Birmingham, ENG August 14, 1969 Nag's Head, London, ENG August 15, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED September 1, 1969 Pennycross Stadium, Plymouth, ENG (with The Move & Nashville Teens) September 4, 1969 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE September 6, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by Eclection, Hard Meat & Eire Apparent) September 14, 1969 Coatham Hall, Redcar, ENG September 24, 1969 Kultuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN September 26, 1969 Pavilion Gardens, Buxton, ENG (The Buxton Festival, from 8pm to 7.30am, supported by Family, East of Eden, Glass Menagerie, Edger Broughton, Spirit of John Morgan, Grisby Dyke & (MC) DJ John Peel) September 27, 1969 Belfry Hotel, Sutton Coldfield, ENG October 1, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT October 2, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (with Jethro Tull) October 3, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 4, 1969 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 6, 1969 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (BBC Radio "DLT" performing "Linda", "Oh Well (Part 1)" & "Although The Sun Is Shining". Broadcast: October 12, 1969) October 7, 1969 BBC TV Monster Music Mash October 9, 1969 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (Internationales Essener Pop & Blues Festival 1969, with Pink Floyd, Pretty Things, Yes, Muddy Waters, Alexis Korner, Nice & Deep Purple) October 11, 1969 Cliff's Pavillion, Southend on Sea, ENG October 14, 1969 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE October 15, 1969 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI October 16, 1969 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Eclection & The Sleaz Band) October 18, 1969 Swan Hotel, Birmingham, ENG October 24, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG (supported by Deep Purple & Howling Wolf) November 1, 1969 Hallen, Holstebro, DEN November 2, 1969 Cue Club, Gothenburg, SWE November 3, 1969 Njardhallen, Oslo, NOR November 4, 1969 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE November 6, 1969 Konserthuset, Orebro, SWE November 7, 1969 Njardhallen, Oslo, NOR November 8, 1969 KB Hallen, Kopenhamn, DEN November 11, 1969 Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN November ? 1969 Golden Circle, Stockholm, SWE November 14, 1969 King's Hall, Aberystwyth, WAL November 18, 1969 Klook's Kleek, London, ENG November 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Joe Cocker, with King Crimson & The Voices of East Harlem) November 23-24, 1969 17 Steps, Flushing, NY November 26-29, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Joe Cocker & Grease Band) November 30-December 3, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY December 5-6, 1969 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI December 7, 1969 Oglethorpe University College Field House, Atlanta, GA (supporting Grang Funk Railroad, with Radar & Paper Sun) December 10, 1969 Soldiers & Sailors Auditorium, Kansas City, KS (with Joe Cocker & Jethro Tull) December 11, 1969 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX (2 shows 6.00 & 9.30, with Joe Cocker & Jethro Tull) December 12, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with Jethro Tull) December 13, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX (with Jethro Tull) December ? 1969 Seattle, WA December 19, 1969 Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Sunday Funnies & Sky) December 20, 1969 Silver Bell Ski Lodge, Pontiac, MI (supported by Virgin Dawn) December 23, 1969 Rumpus Room, Belvedere, IL December 26-28, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Tim Hardin) December 26-27, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL December 31, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL